Dragon Heart: Back in Time
by Impeccable Logic
Summary: Raven and Zandra, best friends, get thrown into the world of knights, dragons, and evil kings after an unintentional wish for some excitement. Stuck in a foreign time and land, the two girls have to try and find their way back home.
1. Two Girls

**Hey, I'm starting a fanfiction for Dragon Heart. I've already started one on Mortal Instruments, but I'm doing this one with a friend of mine. So lets see how it goes. Sorry if it's not the best, but we're gonna try, so hope you like it. Now here is the disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Heart. At all. :(**

**Chapter One.**

"There!"

"I see it. Wait, no that's not it. Is it?" Zandra said, with a confused face.

"Yes, that is it, you idiot." Raven said back, laughing at her friend.

Raven and Zandra were out looking at constellations on their favorite hill in Zandra's backyard. Raven was showing Zan all the constellations, pointing them out and describing them. Right now, Raven was showing Zan her favorite one, Draco.

"Ohhhh. It looks like a snake.", Zandra said.

She loved coming out here with Ray. It was the best spot by her house. Green, soft grass surrounded by nothing but woods. A clear view of the night sky looked down at them, its twinkling stars winking at the two.

"It's a dragon." Raven told her crazy friend.

Zan looked at the constellation again and then said, nodding her head, "Well it looks a lot like a snake."

Zandra Willcutt had dirty blonde hair with grey, blue eyes. Even though she was older at the age of 16 (by four months!), Raven was taller. Zan was goofy and strange, but even though she was the oddball of the bunch, everyone loved her.

Raven had copper colored hair with blue eyes and was 16 years old. She was the sarcastic one of the two. Always arrogant and making jokes at her friend that she never meant, but made sure no one hurt her friend. Zan was just the same; both loyal to their friendship.

Even though they were totally different, they were the best of friends: stuck at the hip. No one could separate them.

"Yea, I guess so. But it's still a dragon." Raven told her friend once again, trying to keep the annoyance out of her voice.

Zan smiled and had to agree with her. The star did resemble a dragon. _But still a snake_, she told herself.

"Okay, okay. It's very bright." Zandra said with a dopey smile on her face.

Raven looked at her with a bemused expression.

"Bright. Bright! How do we go from talking about if it's a dragon, or a snake, to its bright?"

"I don't know. It just popped in my head." Zan replied, still staring at the nighttime sky with her smile still in place.

Raven sighed and said "Okay. So, changing the subject here. Which one is your favorite?"

"Well, I really like the big dipper..." Zan, noticing Raven giving her the ugly eye, quickly changed track. "But, I like the snake one, what did you call it, Drake, Draken..."

"Draco." Raven said in an exasperated breath. She loved her friend, she really did. But sometimes she can be a bit too much.

Zandra nodded, "Yeah, its cool. I like how it resembles a dragon. I really like those things. Too bad there only a myth."

Raven nodded, agreeing "Yeah, even though we'd probably be one's dinner, still pretty cool."

They laughed, enjoying the silence of the night. It was like it was only them in the world; just two girls having an adventure.

"Yeah but still, I wish there were real dragons." Zan said still on the topic.

"Yep, one's that doesn't grill us and soak us in barbeque sauce." Raven told her.

Though, she wouldn't mind seeing a real dragon. There was only so much excitement you could get in the small town they lived in.

"Okay, fine. It'd be nice not to get eaten. But, just think, it's be sort of like that dungeons and dragons game. Or the movies on that Syfy channel you insist on watching all the time." Zandra said again, teasing the other.

Raven put on a mock offended look, "Hey! Those movies are awesome! Don't you go dishing my creature movies."

Zan smiled, although she'd never tell Raven, she actually enjoyed some of those movies.

After a little petty fight they usually did, the duo drifted off to sleep on the cozy hill. Both wishing for some excitement, but not noticing the shooting star going through the sky with a bright flash.

**_Hey, hoped you liked it. In the next chapter you guys will see the rest of the characters. Since this one was short I'll go ahead and put up chapter two.**


	2. One Knight

**Hey, this is chapter two. Hope you will like. Me and my Friend are trying are best so we hope you'll review and tell us how we're doing. Well, here's the story.**

**Chapter Two.**

Raven was so tired. But even through all that morning haze, even she felt something warm, soft, and annoying smothering her face. She moved her hand to shoo it away to let her sleep, but ended up getting hit.

"Wha...?" she said groggily.

Finally the memories of last night came back to her. The constellations; the dragon that looked like a snake; the petty fights; and Zandra dishing her creature fics! How dare her! Raven came out of her small fury by once again getting hit in the face with the same object. Wait, who was beside her all night? Oh, yeah, now she had an idea on who it was...

Raven looked over and... Yep there was Zan. With her arm all over Raven. Raven rolled her eyes and tried to pry Zan's arm off.

"Ughhhh. Zan, wake up...OW!" Raven finished yelled when Zan, sleepily, slapped her upside the head.

Raven had enough of it. That had hurt! Time to wake her up. She got an evil smile on her face.

"ZAAAANN!" Raven screeched in Zandra's ear.

"AHHHHHHHHH! What the hell what is wrong with you!" Zan said finally waking up, glaring evilly over at the girl that had awoken her special sleep.

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you? We've got to get up. Your mom is probably worried sick." Raven said, angrily.

Zan looked at her for a moment, looked around her, and then said "Oh".

Right then, Raven started laughing. She couldn't help it. That stupid look on Zan's face was so friggen hilarious.

"Hey!" Zan said outraged, "Don't laugh at me!"

But Raven continued to laugh. After a few seconds, Zandra got a smile on her face started laughing along with her.

Raven, finally stopped laughing and said "Okay, enough. Lets head back. I want some pancakes. I'm hungry."

Zandra started laughing again. "You're always hungry."

Raven rolled her eyes and replied loudly, "Of course."

And that's when they realized...

"Hey where are we?" Zandra said, looking around, an unsure glaze now fixed in her grey eyes.

"I have no clue. But this has to be the same place. And besides we've been here before enough to know this place upside down. And this is not the place I remember." Raven replied, also looking around.

It looked to be a wide space of tall, dried grass. A few yards ahead was what looked to be a small village? Not the kind of village you'd see at home either. The houses and building were way too small and made of wood and hay.

_Now wait a sec. Where the heck did that village come from?_Raven thought, panic starting to set in.

The sun was bright and the sky was blue. Behind them, far away, you could see thick trees but that was almost all you could see of the woods.

"Ummmm. What if we're lost?" Zan said. Panic was also evident in her voice.

"Hey, chill. How could we be lost? We've spent the night here before. We couldn't of just sleep walked all the way here. And if we're lost we'll just ask someone for directions. Yeah directions." Raven said, her unease clearly showing on her face.

The two girls walked a little ways south, hesitantly towards the village, thinking it was the best way. Or that's what Raven had said.

"We've been walking for hours." Raven complained.

"It's only been two minutes." Zandra said, confused.

"Well it feels like hours. Awwww, I hate this sooo much, its way to hot. Hey, look, someone is over there. Come on, hurry up." Raven said, suddenly having all her energy back.

Zandra, slightly confused hurriedly ran after her. "I'm coming, I'm coming."

Finally, Raven and Zan got close enough for them to see a man. He was riding a horse but looked tall and a little bulky. He had curly blonde hair, with a curly beard to match, and blue eyes. He was also wearing some way weird clothing. Oh, and he was wearing a sword and shield, not weird at all.

Raven glance over at Zan, "Okay, I'm a little hesitant now. You know, with the sword, horse, clothes and all. When did the carnival arrive?"

Zan smiled slightly but was too confused to actually laugh. She was also a little scared. Having no idea where she was and walking around like idiots.

Zandra was also very cautious about the dude in front of them, he reminded her of a guy in a movie she once saw. Granted, the movie was about this evil dragon trying to attack a kingdom and was stopped by a knight who was wearing clothes that resembled his. But this guy couldn't be like the dude in the movie. The movie was set somewhere in the medieval ages. Maybe Raven was right, and the carnival had come to town.

Zandra was about to turn around and take Raven with her so they could find someone else, someone who was dressed normally. But the guy had noticed them and turned towards them on his horse.

Once they were close enough to talk to him, Raven wasted no time and bluntly said, "Hey! Yeah, you! Do you know where we are?"

Zandra almost face palmed right then and there. Oh, why couldn't Raven be the nice, sweet, subtle type? But, as it was, it just wasn't possible.

The guy looked at them for a moment, studying them (Raven didn't like that part), before asking in a harsh tone, "Who are you?"

Slightly taken back at the cruel voice, Zandra, before Raven could say anything rude, quickly said, "I'm Zandra and this is Raven."

"What weird names." He murmured. He studied them once again, this time more analyzing.

Raven, taking offense from the insult and the look, said "Well what's yours. I'm sure it's not any better! And quit looking at us like fucking frogs about to get dissected!"

The guy looked offended, glaring at Raven and before Raven could say anything else, he turned to Zan and stated proudly "Bowen."

Raven snorted and said something about "Bowen", with an eye roll.

Bowen was about to say something back, probably about a rude, little, snotty nosed brat, but Zandra quickly intervened. "Well, annnyyywaaayys. Where are we?"

Bowen, now looking at Zan gave her an '_are you crazy'_look, but didn't answer.

Raven, thinking it was her time to speak said, "Hey! Answer the question. And while I'm at it, I want to ask another one. Why are you dressed like that?"

Bowen gave her an up and down look and replied, "Why are you dressed like _that_?"

Raven frowned at him, "I asked you first!"

Bowen rolled his eyes and turned to the other girl. She seemed a lot more capable of giving him some answers about this event.

Zandra gave him a curious look and asked, "What's wrong with are clothes?"

Bowen turned his head a little and examined the girls. "Well, I've never seen these materials before. But that shirt does resemble some of the material I've seen. But still different." He said, pointing to Zan's torn blue jeans.

Raven's glare turned to match Zan's curious look with her own. She looked down at her Linkin Park T-shirt, dark jeans, and grey converse. She also checked her black messenger bag. She then took a glance at Zan's black tank top, torn jeans, and tattered tennis shoes. To her, they looked perfectly normal. But to Bowen, in his black clothing and battle armor, with his sword sheathed and with his shield on his back, and his boots, which to Raven, looked similar to her combat boots she had at her home. The two girls must have resembled carnival people to Bowen also.

While Zandra and Bowen continued to ask questions about their clothes (Raven laughed at how much they sounded like shopping geeks), Raven took a glance at her surrounding again. She could see people working in that village she and Zan had seen earlier. Their clothes were also strange. Though they weren't like Bowen's, they were still weird. The men looked like they were wearing tights and the women wore tattered dresses and some, the same clothes as the guys.

The image brought back a memory Raven had seen before. It looked like a picture she had seen in her history textbook in her tenth grade of high school. She remembered talking about European History; the medieval ages. There was a small painted picture of what the book had described what their towns looked like and what the people wore. Bowen and the village ahead of them resembled much like that picture.

If possible, Raven had gotten even more curious, and then it hit her. But her idea was impossible. It was stupid. But Raven always did stupid things, so it didn't really matter.

Breaking up Zandra's and Bowen's conversation, Raven looked up at Bowen and asked, "Can you tell me about this place?"

Bowen was about to say something insulting to the annoying girl, but, wondering were she was going with this question decided to answer her. "This land is ruled by King Einon." Zandra thought she saw something swirling in the blue depths of Bowen's eyes, but decided not to comment on it. "We're somewhere east of his castle."

Zandra stared wide eyed up at the man. She turned to Raven, expecting to see the same shocked look on her, but was surprised to see her nodding with an understanding look in her eyes.

Raven glanced at Bowen, "Will you give us a moment, please? We'll be right back."

Bowen, startled by the politeness in the girl's voice, only nodded. He'd find out what was happening when they returned.

Zandra gave her a questioning look, but Raven only signaled for her to follow her. So Zan did.

Once they were a few feet away, Zandra decided to start getting some answers. "Okay, so what's happening?"

"Do you remember that lesson on medieval times of Europe we had in tenth grade?" At Zan's hesitant nod, she continued. "Doesn't that text remind you a lot about where we are now?"

Zandra was about to start yelling at Raven with all these questions, when she finally got what Raven was saying. She looked up and Raven's nod was all the answer she needed.

"W-wow. How c-can that even be p-possible. I... I mean traveling through time! Really?" Zandra said, throwing her hands in the air.

Raven shrugged. She was still in shock about this situation. They had all the proof they needed, but it was still hard to believe.

Zandra sighed. She turned and headed back towards Bowen. How in the hell they were going to get him believe their story, she didn't know. Raven trailed behind, still lost in her thoughts.

Once the two girls were united with Bowen again, they looked at each other and told him their thoughts. Bowen's face had gotten more shocked each time a sentence ended. Too bad the situation was so serious, or Raven would've been laughing her head off.

When Zan was done telling their explanation, Bowen had a suspicious look upon his face, and Raven seeing it, thought of something to prove him. She looked all around her, trying to come up with something, anything. She saw her bag in her line of sight and chastised herself for being so stupid. She rummaged through her bag finding gum rappers, gum, candy, notebook, pencils, ear buds, brush, and... Aha! There it was.

While Raven was doing that, Zan and Bowen looked at her; Zan, with an amused look, and Bowen, an accusing one.

When Raven felt the familiar object in her hand, she whooped and brought it out. Zandra just shook her head. Raven had a great idea of showing Bowen her iPhone, but sometimes she could be a bit too much.

Raven smirked and showed her most prized possession to Bowen. Bowen craned his head to get a good look at the square-shaped object and then looked down at the girls smiling face.

"What is it?" he asked plainly.

Raven's smile got even larger and then told him about her iPhone.

Once she was done, Zandra took the lead and said, "So, do you believe us?"

Raven nodded, "Yah? You have to. How else do you explain our clothes, the way we talk, and how we're acting?"

Bowen shook his head. How'd he get into this mess? "You have a point. Well, I guess I do."

Raven whooped again and gave Zan a high-five.

Bowen, against his better judgment, smiled at the two. It quickly turned into a frown and he asked, "So, how do you plan to get back?"

Raven looked at Zan, and Zandra looked at Ray. They hadn't thought of that part. Bowen, noticing this, rolled his eyes.

"Yes, I see. Well, how about you tell me what you'd like to do?"

Raven looked at him, "You're going to help us?"

Before Bowen could reply, a giant shadow flew above them, heading towards the woods behind them. Bowen looked up and blinked... and blinked. He opened his mouth and then closed it.

Bowen looked at Raven and Zandra and said, "Another thing you should know. I'm a dragon hunter." Before Raven could intervene and ask how the heck that was, he continued. "And if you want my help, you'll help me kill this dragon!"

And with that, he kicked his horse into a fast gallop and ran off towards the flying beast. Raven and Zandra quickly ran behind him. They looked at each other, shook their heads, and ran faster, trying to keep up with the fast horse.

At least they got some excitement.

**Whew. Finally! Hope you guys like.**

**R&R people! :D Will update ASAP.**


	3. A Dragon

**Hey , I'm hoping you guys like this story. Me and my friend are trying really hard on this. Anyways, enough of that, lets get to the story!**

**Chapter Three.**

"Uggghhhh," Raven called out, "I really hate this. I was born a walker, not a friggen runner!"

"Shut up and run!" Zandra yelled at her friend. _Ah, why couldn't we've found a normal guy that could help us. Instead we got a dragon slayer!_

Raven and Zan were running after Bowen, who was way, way ahead of them. Finally, the girls came to a stop. They found Bowen at a clearing, were there was a small beach with a huge waterfall tumbling over a cliff with big rocks here and there. It was quite beautiful with its sparkling water and its shallow creek.

Bowen was in the water, sword unsheathed, yelling and shouting about the dragon.

"Dragon!" He called out, "I know you're in there!"

Raven and Zan just continued to watch. Like hell they were going in there to fight a dragon. They were more than happy by just being spectators.

Bowen was continuing his bellowing and splashing. Raven yawned, getting bored quickly.

"Ahhhh, screw this, I'm tired." Raven said, heading towards a large boulder at the edge of the water to sit down.

Zandra stayed were she was, still watching silently. She wondered what Bowen was doing. All she could tell was that he was acting like a nutshell.

Bowen advanced toward the waterfall. Swishing the water where he walked. He had an angry scowl on his face. But that wasn't odd. For the short time she'd known him, he did mostly scowl.

Raven fanned herself, sitting on the boulder. She really wasn't a person to handle heat very well. She leaned back and continued to watch Bowen play around in his little whirlpool of water. She was just starting to relax, drumming her fingers to a song she heard, when, suddenly, the boulder she was sitting on started to move…

"Ahhh! What the hell!' Raven yelled, jumping off quickly.

She turned around and watched amazed as the rock changed into what looked like a reptilian thing. It looked at her with its slit, cat-eyes and then turned and slowly walked inside the waterfall when Bowen wasn't looking. She looked on as she saw the last of its speared tail slithered through the rushing water.

Raven looked at Zan, to see if she was seeing the same thing, and yep, she was, if the look of shock on her face was anything to go by. It appeared Bowen had also noticed; for he smiled and threw a spear toward the rumbling waterfall.

The girls flinched as they heard a _thunk,_ and then a rough voice calling out, "Is that the best you can do?"

A roaring fire came out towards Bowen; the flames blazing and swirling with its red hot heat. The girls gasped at feeling the warmth coming off the blast.

Raven, wanting to see more action, looked back up to Bowen seeing him with his shield up saying "A little damp for fire. Don't you think?"

The dragon growled lowly. The rumbling noise going straight to Zandra's already fluttery stomach, making her feel like she was going on a fast roller coaster, plummeting downwards.

"Why must you knights go out to make a name for yourself, always picking on us dragons?" The rumbling voice spoke.

The two girls gasped in astonishment as there was a skeletal body flung out of the cave. You could still see the cloth attached to its bones and its mouth was open wide, as if screaming, though no one came to help.

Raven watched with wide, blue eyes as the dragon began speaking once again, "That's all that's left of the last dragon slayer who tangled with me! If I were you I'd quit while I was ahead!"

Raven looked over at Zan, both thinking the same thing, and said, "We are so dead."

Zan couldn't agree more, "We're fucking screwed."

Bowen, with a determined look in his icy blue eyes, advanced ahead towards the waterfall, sword at the ready, "I don't need a name, and I have quite the collection of my own".

Zandra was shocked. What was going to happen? Bowen couldn't possibly take down this dragon, but then again, those bones on his shield probably weren't just a fashion change.

_God my life sucks. We're gonna get eaten! Zandra, I'm sooo haunting you for this._ Raven idly thought.

"Yeah? You're the one that kills dragons for money." They heard the rumbled voice from the cave.

It was more of a statement than a question. The dragon knew who Bowen was, and was using that to his advantage. Maybe trying to scare him? Though, if you looked at Bowen, you could tell it was not working.

"It's honest enough work and one must earn a living." Bowen chuckled darkly.

Raven sighed, now it was just boring. She was expecting a full out battle between knight and dragon. Like in her creature movies! _Enough talk, more fight_. She thought to herself, getting into the argument the two fighters were having.

The dragon growled, low and menacing, "Oh, yes, one must live. Well, since you seek a profit, we might as well begin."

Bowen smiled, finally he was getting what he wanted, "Oh, don't flatter yourself. It's not the profit, it's the pleasure."

Zandra was sick of that cruel smile on Bowen's face. She had found a dragon! Just like that star constellation thingy Raven had shown her before they got pulled into this. And now, Bowen was going to kill the dragon. How sad. Well the dragon did sound like it was going to eat them.

The dragon let out one last mighty roar, "Perhaps less pleasurable and more costly than you think!" and took off, with Bowen hopping on his horse and galloping after him not far behind.

With a sigh Raven stood, "Here we go again."

And the two didn't even land any blows. How suckish was that.

Zandra rolled her eyes, they didn't have time for Raven's complaints. They had a dragon slayer and dragon to follow. And with that the two girls followed as quickly as they could.

They could hear growls, grunts, and yells. Tree branches were snapping, the warm wind blowing ferociously.

_Wonder what they're up to,_Raven thought humorously.

After a while of running and complaining, they found Bowen's horse, but without two things: Bowen and his saddle.

"God, what's wrong with this guy." Raven said, already heading towards the horse.

Zandra watched as Raven hopped on the horse's back and gestured Zandra forward. Once Zan had her foot in the stirrup, Raven grabbed her hand and hauled her up.

"If we get eaten, I'm gonna come back to haunt Bowen." Zandra said glumly trying to lighten the mood.

Raven just chuckled quietly, "That was the same thing I said about you right before the two left off."

After getting hit in the head by Zan and a yelp by Raven, they kicked the horse in a medium trot. It wasn't that hard to find them. They had left a big enough trail behind.

They finally reached a clearing in the woods. The ground was bear, with grass here and there and trees surrounding the place. Stumps and bushes covered the rest of the area.

When they found Bowen and the dragon, Raven almost laughed at what she saw. She couldn't help it; she found things like this always funny.

The dragon had his tail stuck between a tree stump.

_Haha, poor dragon,_she thought sarcastically.

Raven swung off and jumped down. Quickly moving out of the way for Zandra to hop off the horse and, while Zan started thinking of ways to help, all Raven could think of, was how much better this would be if they had had popcorn.

Raven easily walked along the sidelines and found a nice patch of grass to sit on, "Screw this, I'm just gonna relax and watch the show". She said excitedly.

Not everyday you get to see a knight square down with a dragon.

Zandra was shocked, "Raven, how can you say that! We can't just leave him there, we have to help!"

"What, there's nothing we can do. Just sit here and wait it out. All we need now is popcorn." Raven said already watching intently.

Zandra knew her friend was right, but still wanted to do something. She didn't want to just stand there and do nothing. But she could just copy Raven and sit sown. She was very tired… See, no standing needed.

Before she could finish her train of thought she was brought out of her internal reverie by a loud "Drat!" coming from the dragon.

Zandra looked up and saw Bowen talking, sword still up and a menacing smirk still on his face. "A little over confident, aren't we?"

Zandra thought she heard Raven mumble something like "He's not the only one."

At that she had to laugh. It was just a Raven kind of thing to say.

The dragon grumbled, glaring harshly at the man, "Hardly, but if you win you'll be out of work."

Bowen frowned, not understanding what the dragon was implying, and growled out, "I will not stop till I've rid of every last one of you!"

With a gust of fire, even hotter than the last one, the dragon spoke again, "I am the last one!"

Zandra felt sorry for the poor beast, even if it did want to eat them. It couldn't be fun being the last one of your kind. She looked at Raven to see what she was thinking, but saw her mistake immediately. The only thing Raven was doing was cheering them on.

"Come on already! Fight!" Raven said anxiously.

"Haven't you noticed the pickings are slim these days?" the dragon said unhappily, clearly infuriated by Bowen's stubbornness to give up.

Bowen smiled proudly, "I got one just the other day."

Raven and Zandra toned out the conversation between the knight and the dragon then. It was just boring now. Raven wished the fighting would commence again. She really needed to have a pick-me-up right then. And a fight would've been perfect for it.

Raven sighed and, deciding to make things interesting, said, "I'm betting on the dragon."

Zandra was confused for a moment, till she shook her head and replied in an offended tone, "Hey! Don't do that yet; he could still win… possibly. Okay, maybe not, but still. We need him for help. And I really don't want to see Bowen get eaten."

Raven smiled and started picking grass while her friend just watched. "You're right. That would be just nasty, don't you think?"

Zan decided to just ignore her friend and continue watching, but she did see that smile of triumph on Raven's face. Stupid little bitch...

The two girls looked up again when they heard a loud yelp and saw Bowen with a pained expression holding his….

"Owwww! That had to hurt!" Raven said wincing at Bowen's obvious pain. Also trying not to laugh, but she's Raven, so she couldn't help but giggle a little.

Zandra nodded and said, "Oh yeah. Shit, he's down."

The dragon, taking its chance, swooped down and grabbed Bowen in his mouth.

"Well that's it. Hope you like being well-done Zan." Raven said, already planning her will.

"Shhhh!" Zandra said pointing at the duo again. The fight wasn't over yet. Bowen still had a few tricks.

Raven looked to see Bowen with his sword pointed toward the roof of the dragon's mouth. Not a bad idea. At least it saved his butt, better than being dead anyway.

"If your teeth come down my sword comes up, right into your brain". Bowen yelled angrily.

He looked around the dragon's mouth and grimaced at the saliva dripping down inside his wet cavern. Looking at the two, you'd think it was funny; a dragon and dragon slayer, at an impasse, both at the others mercy. Who would make the first move? Raven was gritting her teeth to find out.

"Come on! Fight!"

~**night time**~

Raven grumbled. They had been sitting here for hours and Bowen and the dragon were still in the same position. It was all boring, boring, and boring.

Zandra kept watching. Something would happen soon, she knew it. She could faintly hear Bowen talking to the dragon, but about what, she couldn't tell.

The two girls' eyes got wide when they saw a skeletal hand thrown out of the dragon's mouth, much like the one back at the waterfall, and then they heard a sigh of contentment, then a grumble from the voices of the two fighters ahead. Raven rolled her eyes. There was still no fighting.

Raven leaned toward Zandra, "Wonder what they're talking about?"

Zandra just shrugged her shoulders. They'd find out soon enough. It was going to end soon. Who won, no one knew.

Raven and Zan laughed out loud when they saw a glob of spit flown into Bowens face, it was classic. Bowen glared at them for laughing; only now noticing the two girls. Appears the dragon did to.

The dragon looked over at the two with a curious glance. _Who are they?_He didn't remember seeing them here. Well, he did remember the taller one of the two. She was sitting on top of him. But she had a nice voice though.

Bowen used his hand to wipe it off and glared at the two young girls. He forgot all about them, but apparently they were still here (and still annoying). Stupid dragon, stupid girls, stupid life.

The two girls heard them talking once again, but still couldn't make any of it, much to Raven's annoyance. She wanted to know what was going on too.

They heard groaning and then Bowen was spit out of the dragon's mouth. Flying and landing on his back with a loud thud and a groan of pain from Bowen.

They gasped as they saw the dragon pin him down in a flash with his mighty claw.

"I should have known! Go on, kill me!" Bowen yells, Angry that he had failed.

_This dude has a serious yelling problem, like Raven's, _ Zandra thought. Raven thinking the same thing.

"I never wanted to kill you!" the dragon growled back.

Raven had enough of it. All they were doing was wasting time. She wanted a fight, and since it seemed like one wasn't staring anytime soon, she was going to end all this yelling. She was starting to get a headache.

Standing up and ignoring her friends warning look, she yelled out, "HEY!"

Bowen and the dragon jump at the loudness of her voice. They hadn't expected that.

_How can such a small girl have that loud of a voice?_ Bowen thought to himself, wondering what the girl was doing. He didn't need her in the way. He'd already failed; he didn't need some arrogant twerp nagging him for it.

The dragon stared at her confused, while Bowen just glared.

Raven continued on, finishing what she started, "Now, I'm tired of this. You're not getting anywhere! Bowen, you can't kill him, and I don't think the dragon wants to kill you either from what he has been yelling about the whole time. So why don't you guys get along. You kill him and there will be no more dragon's left, from what I heard, so guess what that means for you Slayer Boy? No more money! So why don't you get along and work together and quit this friggen fighting. I'm getting a headache." Raven ended with a huff.

Bowen stared at her wide eyes while the dragon looked on in amusement. Neither expected that outcome. How could these two girls scare this big, bad knight? The dragon sure wanted to know.

Zandra smiled at her friend, whenever something needed to be solved, Raven would do it. Plus, it was hilarious when you saw the people's faces when Raven did something like this.

The dragon looked down at Bowen again and said, "I believe your companions are right. Now I'm going to let you up, and we can discuss this."

Bowen got up when the heavy paw was lifted, dusted himself off, and in a huff, grumbled out a "Fine." filled with so much hate.

Raven and Zan smiled. They had so won. This accomplishment deserved a fist pump.

"Now that that's cleared up. I don't suppose you two know how to make pancakes?" Raven said with a serious face while Zandra laughed. Nothing had changed at all.

**_Whew! Finally done. Hope you like.**

**I know it's not the best but we're trying here, so bear with us. I'll try and have the next chapter up by this weekend, but if I don't, please don't kill me**

**R&R people!**


	4. Their Plan

**Hey. Here's chapter four. Hoping you guys like And here is the disclaimer: No dragon heart for me (sob!) :'(**

**Chapter Four:**

The town was absolutely livid. People were screaming and hiding and running. Just trying to get out of the way of the flaming fires the dragon sent towards them. He was scaring the friggen crap out of them.

_I'm starting to think this plan was a crappish one, I mean look at 'em. They're running like chickens out of KFC_, Zandra thought to herself.

After the big fight (and a long discussion on how the hell those goof-balls couldn't make pancakes by Raven), they came up with a plan that let both Bowen and the dragon could go along with easily. Team up and fight evil! Well, not really, but they still teamed up and they're stealing money, sort of. The point is, they weren't fighting.

After all that mess was cleared up, Zandra and Raven had introduced themselves to the dragon and had then told him their story. After a semi-long explanation and the dragon tentatively listening, they settled into an awkward silence. Raven, of course knew the perfect way to destroy it by annoying the crap out of Bowen. So many fights later, Raven had got to the questioning part. Bowen could only take so much of Raven's annoyance, and after the sixth poke he finally caved.

They had learned that Bowen used to be a knight that followed the Old Code. He had served the king previous of Einon, and had mentored Einon when he was a small boy. How he became a dragon slayer, they didn't know. He had refused to say anything except for having a nasty quarrel of some kind with one. They had tried asking the dragon stuff then, but had found his cryptic answers way too confusing.

When all that was done, Zan had gotten tired and had already lain down near the dragon. While Raven was trying to stay awake, she failed and was not far after her, yawning and rubbing her eyes sleepily.

When they had woken up, they had acted much like how the villagers were acting now. Sure they were calm and collected before, but that was when the shock was still in. After sleeping and the shock wearing off, they had finally realized the mess they were in. Stuck in a world were they knew nothing and no one was pretty bad. They couldn't just close their eyes and then wish they were back home. They were stuck, and they'd just realized the problem they'd have to figure out.

After a sit-down, ordered from the parental dragon, and a few deep breaths, Raven and Zan had somewhat calm down. They had to, to be able to get out of this mess. And after another image of what was going to happen when they got to the village, they had quickly cheered up.

Raven was actually a little excited. Come on! Who wouldn't be excited about going on an adventure with a dragon and a knight, albeit a jerky knight, but all the same.

Bowen, Raven, and Zan were in the village looking around with a smirk at seeing how well the plan had worked. Once they came to what Raven guessed as the middle of the village, a man came out looking shocked. Bowen's smirk grew larger as he walked his horse toward the horrified man.

"Pesky critters, dragons" He said, smirk still growing as he got nearer and nearer.

The guy looked at Bowen, looking around at the hectic scene that was before him. Understanding quickly filled his cruel brown eyes as he laid them on Bowen and then fixed him with a glare that could shoot daggers, "You."

_Wow, cliché much_Raven thought to herself dryly. All the bad guys start off with a menacing 'You.' Well, almost all of them. Right? Raven actually didn't know.

Bowen laughed, his eyes filled with smug happiness, "Like big rats, you never seem to get rid of them…. Unless you pay me two me two bags of gold in advance."

_Haha, nice Bowen, I just know this is gonna get even better,_Raven thought, seeing the angry look in the man's nasty brown eyes. Looking around once again, she noticed that a bunch of the townsfolk were looking at her and Zan's attire seems like blue jeans and T-shirt weren't very common here. Raven peaked a glance at her friend and knew she was annoyed also.

They looked at each other, expressing their thoughts through there eyes and smiled. This was gonna be fun. Once Zan nodded, Raven turned around, and when she was fully standing in front of them she stuck out her tongue and started making faces at them, with Zandra laughing silently behind her.

The villagers looked at the two girls, appalled, but otherwise kept on staring. They just couldn't take a hint. It was getting a little too much now.

_Alright I'm getting tired of this,_ Zandra thought, her eyes getting darker.

"What the fuck you mother truckers looking at!" She yelled loudly, shocking the townsfolk for a second before they scampered off hurriedly. That worked way more efficiently.

Raven turned around, Zandra just had to ruin her fun, "Awwwwww! Now, why'd you go and do that. I was having some fun!"

Zan shook her head and laughed, grabbing her friend and headed towards where Bowen had set up a weird cross bow thingy. His eyes were set to the sky, tensed and ready for anything to come at him. Zandra couldn't help but feel worried about the dragon while Raven looked on, an excited look on her face, ready for the show.

Bowen crouched and got in a ready position. "Come on dragon."

And right then the huge beast swooped down, scaring the crowd that had surrounded the side of the lake. His huge shadow looming over the crop fields like a huge dark mass. Raven and Zandra were watching with anticipation and Bowen muttering an excited "Yes!" Then the bow shot in the air and the flying dragon caught it with a loud thump against his chest, faking his death.

He made a face, which Raven laughed at, and fell down fast into the lake with a loud _splat_! The splashing water throwing droplets in the air making it fall down like a rainfall and small waves rushing outwards. When he was completely engulfed the villagers cheered while Raven and Zan snickered, with Bowen smiling at them. Their plan had worked.

When everything was calm, Raven could faintly see the outline of a form swimming underneath the water, heading towards the other end, barely recognizable with the sun reflecting in the water. But still could be seen.

_How dense can these people be_, Raven chuckled, shaking her head.

Bowen collected the money and was about to head off when Raven stopped him, smug smile still in place.

Bowen glared at the two girls that seemed to not go away. "What?" he asked glumly.

They wanted something. He knew it just by seeing those innocent smiles on their faces.

Raven mocked hurt and put a hand to her heart "Bowen! Why are you always so rude to us two itty, bitty, wittle girls?"

Bowen chuckled but then caught himself and glared once again. He had to admit, they were very funny, but he couldn't let them know that. They'd use it to their advantage.

Zan shook her head in mirth. Yep those two were gonna kill each other by morning. Already the two had gotten into more fights than she could count on her hand, and all about stupid, little things.

Raven smirked, it was so fun, _This is too easy._ "How do you expect for us to keep up with you while you're on horse? There's not enough room for all three of us and I refuse to walk. Plus, we're gonna need some new clothes if we don't want to draw attention to ourselves with the ones we have on now." She said stubbornly.

Bowen scowled once again; he knew they were right, but damn if he wanted to boost up their ego more than it was already. "Well, I expected for you two nuisances to be gone by now."

Zan smiled at how such a liar he was, and cut in, "You're not getting rid of us that easily. And besides you said you'd help us if we'd help you. What happened to 'A knight is always true to his word' huh?"

Bowen growled, he better just forfeit then and there, "Fine! What you want me to do?"

Raven gave him a smug smile, see, they always won, well mostly always.

"It'd be so much easier if you'd just do what we'd say." At the knights warning glance, she quickly changed track. "But what I need you to do is take that money you have there and buy me and Zan here a horse. And some clothes. No dresses! We'll wear some of those tights you guys wear here. I don't know how much money you got from our deal, but looking back at that happy smile you showed while collecting that money, I'm guessing it's a lot. So you have more than enough to share."

If Bowen was mad awhile ago, he was raging now. Thieving little brats, they were.

Raven and Zan shot innocent smiles his way. "Please?" they said together in a small voice.

The innocent look never failed. Bowen glared at them hard. Apparently some people were immune.

_If he was superman, we'd be shot by laser beams by now,_Raven thought humorously, _Good thing he's not._

"Fine!" Bowen shouted and walked toward a lanky man near the stables.

They started talking, and at first, the man was shaking his head, but once Bowen had shown him his money, he had hastily nodded. The man ran into the stables, almost tripping as he hastily ran through the small building.

"Well, you don't have to shout!" Zan yelled right back and turned to Raven with a nod.

Either Bowen didn't hear them, or he had chosen not to. He had walked inside right after the man, glaring at anything that had gotten in his path.

The two girls looked at each other for a moment before laughing, once again catching the villagers curious gazes. Didn't they have anything else to do?

Bowen came back leading the reigns of his horse and the ones of another one. It was a white gelding with some grey specks here and there, tall, and had a long grey-white mane and tail. Raven and Zan smiled and then ran over to Bowen, who was, once again, scowling.

They looked up at him with a smile and said quietly "Thanks."

They were grateful of Bowen no matter how much they annoyed him. He had, after all, helped them out when he didn't have to. Bowen smiled, if just a little bit, but then caught him self and quickly hid it with a grimace. He was getting a little too much attached to his new companions.

Raven walked toward what was now their horse and patted his neck softly, with Zan doing the same on the other side. He was a real beauty. They smiled sadly at each other. The horse brought back some memories of their home. Now that the adrenaline rush was gone, they were headed right back to their home sickness.

"I miss my horse." Raven said a bit sadly, earning another sad look from Zan.

Bowen looked at her with curious blue eyes and asked "You had a horse from where you came from?"

Raven looked at him for a moment and then replied, "Huh? Oh, yeah. His name was JJ. Zan had a pony named Coacoa. Zan's horse was a little snotty if you ask me."

She smirked as she said that last comment. Although the smirk quickly turned into a yelp of pain from a hard bonk on the head from a smug Zandra.

Zan's smile turned once again sad as she, too, thought of home, while Bowen nodded taking in the information. And also the sad looks from the girls. He'd have to talk to the dragon about this; he knew how to handle these things better than Bowen.

Raven shook her head and laughed, getting tired of this awkward sadness, "But enough of the sad talk. Hey! Zan, what should we name him?"

Zan looked thoughtful for a moment, trying to come up with a good name, before saying "Hmmm? Well he sorta reminds me of an old hillbilly sitting on his porch playing a banjo…. You know, with his white hair and all? Aha! What about naming him Banjo?"

Bowen looked absolutely confused about that. _Who names their horse Banjo?_He thought to himself. But, he had to admit, the girls were right. Again. Sigh.

Raven laughed at his confusion (you should have seen his face), before addressing Zan, "I like it! Banjo, has a nice ring to it, don't ya think Bowen?"

Bowen looked at them confusedly, still not really getting it, but he better just go along with it. He fake coughed and then said, very boldly, "You two are the craziest girls I have, and will probably ever, meet."

Raven and Zan laughed at that. It was probably true. People had said worse things. After calming down from her sudden giddiness, Raven got in position and hopped onto the saddle, getting comfortable. Then, bringing her hand down, she helped Zan up and got ready to go. "Yaaaaa.. We get that a lot."

Bowen nodded. It was understandable, and then the two were off in search for the dragon that they actually didn't know where was. That was going to be difficult.

**I know I've been gone for a while so I decide to put up ch. 4 and 5! Oh! And I hope you guys had a nice Thanksgiving! ;)**

**See ya in ch. 5!**


	5. Proper Introductions

**:P**

**Chapter Five:**

Raven and Zan were riding Banjo behind Bowen, mocking him and silently snickering to each other. Bowen, who was so busy counting his money didn't have a clue. The dragon on the other hand, was smiling with mirth at the girls' playfulness. Raven, noticing this, glared at him with threatening eyes, and hastily shook her head at him, silently telling him to shut his big scaly maw. The dragon rolled his bright, yellow eyes and flew a little bit closer to Bowen.

_Stupid, special hearing dragon,_Raven thought to herself glumly. He had better not tell on them. Bowen would have their heads, and she didn't even doubt that thought.

The dragon was flapping his giant wings, gliding lowly in the windy air. They were riding through tall grasses, much like the ones they greeted Bowen in before. A few clouds were set in the sky, and the sun was blazing down on their backs. The clothes Raven and Zan had changed into at the small town before weren't helping anything with the heat. But the happy moods they were in easily outshone the uncomfortably climate.

Bowen laughed and the girls quickly stopped what they were doing, wondering what was going on. The laugh was full of greedy happiness. Guess he still had a lot of money, even after buying Raven and Zan's stuff.

Bowen, still laughing, said "Profitable, Dragon. I should have met a long time ago."

Zandra snorted and the knight quickly glared at her. She raised one of her eyebrows at him, asking him to deny her silent comment. He glared a little bit more but soon relented, content enough to go back floundering over his money.

Flying lazily around Bowen, the dragon replied, "There is much gold in the world. Perhaps when you've had your fill of it, you'll no longer need me."

Raven and Zandra were watching the exchange quietly, wondering how this would end. The dragon sounded calm and like he knew, from experience, a lot about what was going on. Bowen, though, would probably take offense from the slightest hint of insult from the dragon. He still seemed to act like he didn't like the deal they had.

Bowen looked weirdly at him, but otherwise still smiling, and said "I am a knight of the Old Code, my word is my bind."

At this, Raven and Zandra couldn't hold it anymore. They busted out laughing, almost falling off their horse. The dragon chuckled, while Bowen gave them a wounded glare. Well, what did he expect from them? A compliment? Surely not. The idea of Bowen being an honest, good-doing knight, well, it was absolutely laughable. Ehem! No offense to Bowen, though.

"And what, may I ask, is so funny?" Bowen growled out.

Couldn't they stay quiet for a mere moment? The least they could do was let him finish gloating about his victory.

Raven gasped for breath, "No-thinh.. haha.. Ge-t back.. to-to your hahaaha con-versation… please."

Zandra started giggling uncontrollably and even the flying dragon was chuckling quietly. Raven's face was red as an apple from laughing so much.

Bowen was fuming, but before he could say anything the dragon called out, smiling "No compunctions then."

The girls were very grateful for the dragon getting the knight's raging fury avoided from them. They giggled for a while more before getting over their laughs and directing their now focused attention on the two forms a little bit ahead of them.

Bowen looked baffled for a moment, "About what?"

"Well, such deception hardly benefits a knight of the old code." He replied calmly.

Raven let out a very unladylike, barking laugh then. Zandra smiled, Bowen had just got burned, and she didn't think he even knew it. Ah, those were the best burns.

Bowen got a fierce look in his eyes, "Fleeing Einon's lackeys. That's a service to man kind!"

Raven and Zan looked at each other? Wasn't that guy mentioned in Bowen's story before? Raven, seeming to forget about the character in the story, decided to ask Zandra, as seeing the two that actually knew, were too busy arguing.

"Who the hell is this Einon guy?" Raven whispered back to Zandra.

"No idea. But I do remember him being mentioned in Bowen's story last night. Bowen taught him or something. He didn't really go into detail about the dude though." She said with a shrug, "We'll just ask when these two pansies' quit their pissy fight."

Raven laughed and nodded, the two girls silently listening to the two nut-heads up front, the confusing conversation before suddenly forgotten. They silently watched the argument ahead, as the dragon started repeating the Knight's Old Code. Raven, actually, was quite interested in it. 'A knight sworn only valor, his word speaks only truth, his blade defends the helpless, his might upholds the weak', and that was when Bowen cut the dragon off. Damn that Bowen.

Bowen yelled loudly, "Shut up! I remember. That's all it is: a memory. Nothing can bring it back."

Zandra looked at the knight sadly, contemplating whether she should say anything. You could see the denial deep in his eyes. He was upset over something, she didn't know what, but she knew he was. She just wished she and Raven could help him as much as he had helped them.

The dragon gave the knight a look, one full understanding and care, "You sound like one who tried."

Bowen looked down. It was the only time the Zandra had seen him look vulnerable. She didn't like it, and neither did Raven. It was weird seeing the big, tough dragon slayer look like that.

"And failed. So I no longer try to change the world, dragon, I just try to get by in it."

Raven looked at the knight with a disappointed look. _Come on Bowen, I know you can do better. You just gave up too soon, but I promise to help you get back up._And she was going to keep that promise. That knight was going to have a whole new personality when she was done with him. Maybe a more annoyed one, but that was at least something, right?

The dragon saw the look in the young girl's eyes and wondered, once again, who these girls actually were. They had only known them for no more than a mere two days, and they were willing to trust them. It was very dangerous, but he was glad Bowen had found them. He knew the old knight would still be of help, no matter how mean he acted.

"Yes, it's better than death, I suppose."

Raven looked down, no longer listening and started thinking. _We need to cheer these guys up. Hmmmmm? Ya! That's it!_Zandra wondered, not for the first time, what her friend was thinking up now, surely nothing but trouble. That was almost always what happened when Raven had gotten an idea.

"Why? Aside from misery, what's there to, lose?" Bowen asked curiously.

The dragon looked forward sadly, "My soul."

_Alright! Enough of this sappy, crying stuff!_Raven suddenly kicked Banjo into high gear. It was getting way too dramatic for her. This wasn't supposed to be a damn soap opera, it was an adventure, and it was going to stay that way.

Zandra gasper as Banjo shot forward, now understanding what her friend was trying to do. She smiled and yelled out "Yee-haw!"

Bowen and the dragon, finally out of their stupor, looked up at the girls that were getting far ahead of them, shocked.

Raven looked back laughing, "Well! What are you waiting for? The cavalry? Come on!"

Bowen smiled determinedly, he wasn't going to let some little children beat him, and kicked his horse into a fast gallop, "Try to keep up!"

The girls laughed and shouted out together, "Game on!"

The dragon, now zooming in the air, let out a slight chuckle "You don't let anything stop you, do you?"

"Nope.", he heard the girl to be name Zandra shout up at him, and then an outraged, "Hey! You cheated!" from Raven.

The dragon laughed right out loud at hearing Bowen's barking laugh. The group laughed and laughed as they followed Bowen (much to Raven's dismay since she thought she would get to lead), chasing each other. Once they calmed down, Bowen took the role to find a reasonable campsite.

"But that one back there was perfectly fine!" Raven said for the umpteenth time.

Bowen snorted, "It was not. You must be blind girl."

Raven started turning red, "Me! Blind! You oaf! I was just trying to help. But never mind now. God! Bowen! You are infuriating!"

Zandra and the dragon chuckled at their antics. They looked at each other, amusement in their eyes, seems like they were the only ones who could control the volume of their voices.

The dragon looked at the yelling duo again and then turned his attention to Zandra. "Is Raven always like this?" he asked.

Zandra smiled, "Huh? Oh, Raven? Yah, all the time, sort of a short temper and all."

The dragon chuckled, he was doing that a lot lately, and said "Yes I can see that."

Zandra and the dragon continued to talk while the two hot-heads continued to bash each other. Once Bowen found a reasonable campsite, a clearing near a cliff, he hopped off and started unpacking.

Raven forgetting her anger and remembering a question she had wondered before, asked, "Hey, Bowen? Who's Einon?"

Zandra nodded, wanting the answer 's head shot up and stared at them for a moment.

"A horrible king." he said gruffly, ending the conversation.

Raven was about to ask more, but at Zandra's warning look, stopped and nodded. Once they were settled, Bowen started trying to make a fire (key-word: tried). Raven and Zan started snickering at Bowen's futile efforts.

The dragon, lying down in front of Bowen started fidgeting awkwardly and gestured towards the fire Bowen was trying to make. "I can- uh- I really can..." he finally stopped, looking exasperated, and holding one side of his nose, snorted fire out the other.

Raven and Zan jumped back; Zandra shouting, "Whoa!" and Raven shouting "Cool!"

Bowen, seeing his food above the fire really, really burnt let out a strangled, "Ahhh"

Raven started laughing, "Dude, that food is extra, extra crispy."

Zandra tried to hold her laugh, she really did, but she failed. Bowen's red, fury-raged face was just too funny looking.

The dragon smiled, "Sorry Bowen, I hope you like it well done."

Bowen scowled, and Raven accidentally slipped out, "How can this guy scowl so frikkin much, just in one day"

Bowen turned his glare onto her and she held up her hands, "Hey. Don't go pissing your pants 'kay"

Raven and the dragon both let out barks of laughter at that. Bowen growled lowly while Raven smiled triumphantly, knowing she won this match.

Once Bowen, Raven, and Zan had their full they settled down. Bowen leaning on a rock and Raven and Zan huddled up to each other near the dragon.

Zan saw Bowen's shield, gestured to it and asked, "What's that?"

Bowen smiled proudly and quickly told her about how it held his souvenirs of the kills he had on dragons. He sounded proud but there was another emotion in his voice. Zandra was a little disgusted of the shield, how Bowen sounded so proud about his cruel accomplishments. Raven thought the sword and shield looked pretty cool, but how it was made, well it was pretty sad.

Zan and Raven nodded and then the dragon said quietly, "You must have hated us very much."

Seeing the beginning of another heart felt discussion, Raven rolled her eyes and said "Now another one. There's only so much of this that I can take."

Zan shot her disapproving look at her and hit her upside the head. Raven quickly shot her a wounded glare, but otherwise kept her mouth shut.

They listened closely to the story Bowen told about hating the one dragon that shared half a heart to the boy named Einon and corrupted him. They listened with rapt attention, finally hearing about the mysterious Einon they'd been wondering about.

_But how could the heart of a dragon, if it was like our dragon, corrupt a boy. Bowen, I think you have this all wrong. Zandra_ thought sadly. The facts were just so weird, there seemed like there was more to the story.

"Einon was no innocent! He polluted the heart!" the dragon shouted.

Bowen suddenly stood up, with a suspicious look in his eyes. "How do you know that?"

The dragon looked down and scratched his neck with a talon claw, a nervous act that Zandra noticed immediately. What did the dragon know about this?

"All dragons know that story. What was to be their hope, became their doom. A spoiled, ungrateful child was given a great gift, and destroyed it."

The girls watched, looking back and forth at the argument that was now commencing. Raven was silently placing bets in her head, Bowen or the dragon. Who would win? Raven still betted on the dragon, he had fire-power.

The dragon growled out, "Stop calling me 'Dragon'. I have a name you know!"

Bowen glared and asked, "Well, what is it?"

The dragon looked down at him in disgust, "You couldn't possibly pronounce it in your tongue."

Bowen stared determinedly and said "Try me."

Raven and Zandra were waiting in suspense when the dragon was about to say his name, "It's- Arghhhhhh!" when fell down in a shout.

Both were thinking the same thing, _Son of a bitch, so close!_But, as seeing the dragon was in very bad pain, Raven and Zan quickly ran toward him to help.

Bowen quickly grabbed a cloth and soaked it in warm water, while the girls checked for injuries.

The dragon waved them off and said in a painful rasp, "Oh dear. Thank you. It has passed."

"What was it?" Zandra asked, anxiously.

The beast chuckled at her nervous antics and said "An old complaint that acts up now and then".

He saw the suspicious glint in the other girl's eyes and smiled reassuringly once again. They let it go, only because of how tired he looked.

Bowen looked down in shame "Forgive me if anything I said upset you."

The dragon shook his head "It wasn't you, not you."

He quickly nodded off to sleep after that, the pain from earlier tiring him out.

Raven stared for a moment before saying "He's leaving something out."

Bowen gave her glance but otherwise ignored her. He looked deep in thought, emotions flickering here and there in his eyes. Zandra still had that worried look on her face, but when Raven called her out, she quickly came out of her stupor.

"You sure he's gonna be okay?" she asked timidly.

Bowen nodded before lying back down. He seemed like he didn't much feel for chit-chat.

"Come on, lets get some sleep." Raven said, leading Zandra towards their sleeping spot. Zandra nodded before they both lied down, but other wise didn't go asleep. Both were still busy thinking of the previous events. After awhile Zandra fell asleep, but Raven was still wide awake.

"Pssssss! Bowen. You awake." Raven whispered hesitantly.

Bowen looked over at her, "How can I possibly be asleep with you making those silly noises."

"Hey! Well, anyways, I can't sleep." She said glumly.

Bowen looked over at her again, "What do you want me to do about it."

Raven glared at him, much to the old knight's amusement and said, "You jerk! I don't really know. Just talk to me."

Bowen sighed, hiding his smile with another grimace. He was actually growing on the two girls. Raven had so many emotion packed up into her. She could go from being angry, to being happy, to being sad, and back again.

"Ummm… Okay. What do you want to talk about?" he asked.

Raven thought for a moment before coming up with her idea, "Tell me how you know Einon."

Bowen was about to decline, when he heard a faint "Please?" come from the area on the other side of the already faded fire.

He sighed and said "I was Einon's sword master. I taught him the Old Code and showed him all my secrets. Einon's father was a horrible king, and everyone thought that Einon would be a better one. I thought Einon would be a better one. How wrong I was…." He trailed off when he heard small snores and smiled slightly. He however couldn't fall asleep, even with a story, so he occupied his time thinking, thinking, looking at a special constellation.

"Have you been watching over me all night?" Bowen heard the gruff voice ask behind him.

Bowen stopped looking at the stars and glance at the dragon, he'd come to sort of like, sort of. Remember that.

"I've been thinking." Bowen said softly.

The dragon smiled and glanced at the two girls before looking back at Bowen. "Yes, about what?"

Bowen shook his head and turned fully to face the dragon, "Many things. Mostly about what to call you. I think I've found you a name."

The dragon chuckled lightly. "You say that as though you reached up and plucked it from the sky."

Bowen smiled, amused and pointed to the sky, "I did. Up there. Do you see that group of stars?"

The dragon glanced up, nodded, and said "I know those stars very well."

Bowen, still pointing to the constellation, glanced back down at him, "Do you see the shape they make?"

The dragon smiled a wise smile, "Mm. A dragon."

Bowen brought his hand back down and nodded. "They call it Draco. It means dragon in scholar's speech."

Draco laughed quietly, "So instead of calling me 'Dragon' in your tongue, you call it in some other language."

The two did not hear the quiet snickers come from the two lying forms from the other side of the camp site. Really, you'd think they'd hear the two baboons with all the noise they were making.

Bowen looked very child-like as he looked down, face red from embarrassment, and kicked the dirt. "You're right. It's silly."

The dragon, now Draco, shook his head hastily, "No! No. I would be honored to be named after those stars. I truly would. Thank you, Bowen. Draco. Draco…." He carried off as they heard a sound of "Awwwwwwws." coming from behind them.

Draco and Bowen hurriedly looked back and saw Raven and Zan looking at them with awed faces.

"They just had their first bromance, Zandra." Raven said with a hand at her heart.

Zandra nodded and the two girls stood up and walked there way towards Draco, hands clasped behind their backs. Both had identical smiles on their faces.

Raven got there first and smirked. "Well now that we actually have a name to call you. We can be introduced properly. Draco, I'm Raven."

Zandra smiled and offered, "Zandra."

Bowen chuckled and shook his head at them.

Raven looked up at the constellation and murmured "Draco. It fits. It's actually my favorite constellation out of all of them."

Draco smiled while Bowen looked confused at knowing that Raven knew the stars. Who knew the annoying one could have an ounce of knowledge.

Zandra piped up and said "Yah, mine too. But I don't get why they call it Draco. It looks like a snake."

Bowen and Draco both had smiles on their faces when they saw Raven's slumped look, knowing she was about to blow up again. It was their turn to watch an immature fight.

"A snake! I thought we had this discussion already. I don't care if it looks like a frikkin snake! It's still a dragon!"

Zandra smile mischievously, "Yes. But a dragon that looks like a snake all the same."

Raven stuttered, "I-I – you- idiot! Arghhhh!"

Laughter filled the air as Raven and Zan continued their on going argument. Very proper introductions indeed.

**_Well, that's done. I'll try and update next weekend, but I also got to update my Mortal Instruments Fanfic, so it might be a while. Hoped you like it and see you next time! ;)**


	6. Getting Acquainted

**Hey, sorry for being late but Christmas has been hectic for me :P. Anyways, this chapter has nothing to do with the movie's plot. I thought I'd have a chapter were the girls, Bowen, and Draco can get to know each other better you know? Well here it goes.**

**Chapter Six.**

The sun was shinning bright, high in the sky. A calm wind was breezing, just enough for it to be a cool summers day. You could hear the tinkling of a stream nearby with birds chirping and…..

"I'm bored!"

Bowen rolled his eyes for what seemed the millionth time.

"God! Girl, can't you be quiet?" he yelled behind him where Raven was riding Banjo.

Raven smirked, "That, my friend, is impossible. Zan has already proven it."

"Well, I'm fixing to make it possible." the grumpy old knight grinded out.

They'd been at each others throats all morning. Earlier Bowen had wanted to go hunting, and Raven, being Raven, wanted to tag along, much to the knight's disappointment.

Raven smiled and kicked Banjo faster just enough for her to catch up to Bowen.

"You are such a pleasant conservationist!" Raven exclaimed enthusiastically.

Bowen's eye twitched. The girl was crossing a very, very thin line.

Raven sighed loudly enough for Bowen to hear, "Oh, come on! I'm just playing! When was the last time you had any fun?"

Bowen smirked, if just barely, "Two days ago, when I didn't have to worry about troublesome girls, and a pesky dragon."

Raven frowned, "Oh, hardy-har-har. You're just sooooo funny." She replied sarcastically.

And then Bowen did show his first actual smile for that day.

**~~MEANWHILE~~**

"You should quit poking the fire." Draco said dryly.

Zandra let out a long breath. She'd been sitting here for two hours, with Draco, waiting for Raven and Bowen to get back from hunting, with nothing to do but poke the blasted fire with a stick! Zandra tried to hide her blush with her long hair, but looking at the great beast, she found that it probably wasn't working.

"I'm sorry. It's just… uggghhh. I don't handle boredom very well." She ended with a long suffering sigh.

Draco chuckled at the girls antics. It was quite humorous.

Suddenly, an idea popped into Zandra's head, and very excitedly, she said, "Hey! I know! Tell me what it's like for a dragon. What you've seen, the places you've been. I know you're not some big pillaging animal that eats everything in sight like people say, so tell me!"

Draco chuckled once again. Her enthusiasm and curiosity was very charming. He had never met anyone with this much energy, well, besides Raven that is.

"Very well." he paused to smile at Zandra's loud squeal of delight. "I know a great deal. And have seen many places. But being what I am can be quite bothersome sometimes."

Zandra frowned wondered what was so wrong. _I mean he's friggen huge, can fly, blow fire. What's wrong with all that?_She asked herself quizzically.

Draco had a faraway look in his eye, but continued on after a short pause, "Dragon's actually cause no harm, we were here to protect, never to harm. But humans saw us as a threat. They believed us to be foul demons. And some thought it to be a great honor to kill one of the beasts they saw us as. They were rewarded for their kill and worshipped even. Slowly are numbers dwindled, until it was only me left. I do not wish for a fight, as you have seen with me and Bowen. But, just like Bowen, there are some out there that hate us and that cannot be changed." Draco finished off with a slight frown.

Zandra looked at him in sympathy. How horrible it must have been for Draco.

"But, I mean, you have done nothing for them to fight with you. How could they do that! I….." Zandra left off, now understanding his predicament. If there were dragons in her time, back home, there wouldn't be much change, well except for instead of killing them, they would be studied and tortured by scientists and the like.

Draco nodded sullenly.

"Well I think that is just a bunch of bullshit! I mean, you're friggen awesome and then they go and kill your kind! Well, those people are just a bunch of gutter-headed, slime-balling, mother-truckers!" the teen finished off with a flushed look.

Draco smiled at Zandra's rant. It was nice to have someone to talk to. To have someone to see what he was saying.

"I wouldn't say that. There are some people, like you, young one, that have other thoughts." Draco voiced to Zan.

Zandra looked at the dragon for a moment before nodding and smiling at the quaint beast.

"You know what, you're not to bad for an over grown lizard."

**~~ANOTHER MEANWHILE~~**

Raven started to squirm in her saddle looking anxious. Bowen, noticing this asked, "Out with it girl. You want to say something, I'm guessing?"

Raven opened her mouth, starting to say something, but nothing came out. She shook her head and started again.

"I-I mean… You're a-a knight, so I was wondering-uh-well….never mind." Raven closed her eyes and looked downwards.

Bowen looked at her with a confused expression. _What's wrong with her,_ the thought passed through his head. Usually she'd be shouting to the heaven with that loud voice of hers. Who the hell was this shy, quiet girl?

"Yah, spit it out. What do you want to ask me?"

Raven looked very uncomfortable then, but with a determined look in her eyes, started her question again.

"Well, I-I've always been interested in these times and thought…. about them a lot, when I was back home. I was always curious about knights and how they fought, and their oaths, and the kingdoms, and the stories of your time. I always tried to look up books about all of it and learn as much as I could, but I never actually learned anything and most of it might've not of even been true. So, now I'm here and you're here and I wanted t-to ask you if…." Raven went off once again.

Bowen sighed. He didn't have time for this. What did the little girl want?

"Just ask the question. What do you want?" Bowen said, turning around to look at the girl behind him.

"?" Raven rushed her sentence, looking at anything but Bowen.

Bowen shook his head, wondering why he even let the brat come along in the first place. How hard was it to just ask a question?

"What did you say? I can't actually understand you when you talk like that."

Raven licked her lips, which were suddenly dry. _Okay Raven, just ask the question. Either he says yes or no. You can do this._

"I-I wanted to know if you could…. possibly teach me," Raven gestured to herself, "to fight a-and…..stuff." she finished lamely.

Bowen stopped completely. _She what?_Bowen looked at the young girl, now beside him. _No. I can't do that. It'd be like teaching her how to be a knight. And look how that turned out last time I did that. And, besides, she's a girl, girls don't fight. And she's annoying as hell. And.._

Bowen was brought out of his internal battle by Raven, who was just awkwardly staring at anything but Bowen.

Bowen turned and faced Raven and said "Why would I want to teach an annoying brat like you? And, besides you're a girl."

Raven jumped at Bowen's voice, and then glared up at him, "Hey, I'm not annoying! It's just to fun to mess with you is all! And what are you talking about me being a girl? That doesn't even matter, and you know it!"

Bowen shook his head, "Of course it does. But what you're asking for is not fun and games, its hard work."

Raven glared at the knight, "I could do it. Don't tell me I can't, because I can. You could teach me, all about it, you know. To wield a sword or dagger, and everything"

Bowen shook his head, "Oh, I never said you couldn't try. But, I don't think I could teach you."

"Yes, you could. Come on." Raven whined, "I mean, you're a friggen awesome at this stuff. I mean you're a knight for petes sake! Maybe not the noblest, but I know you're still good."

Bowen frowned, "No, definitely not the noblest."

He brought his hand up to his face as if thinking something over, and wondered if it might work after all. He did miss the times he would train Einon and teach him of the Old- _No! Don't even think about it._

Bowen sighed and shook his head, trying one last time to change her mind, "You probably couldn't even stand a chance at fighting like I do. Would quit on the very first day, I'd say."

Raven's smile dropped, "No, I'd try, I would. And it would help me if I had some protection while I was here. All I want to do is learn how to shoot a bow or handle a sword. And maybe learn the ways of a knight." Raven smiled again. "And I wouldn't annoy you all the time too!" She ended in a sing-song voice.

Bowen glared at the young girl, but the only response he got was that damn annoying smirk.

_I wouldn't even have the patience to train her in the first place! I probably would skewer her with my sword on the first lesson. Wait! What am I talking about! It's not like I'm going to train her anyways. But all it is some dagger and sword training. Like she said, it might do her good while she's here_, Bowen's thoughts rang through his head.

"You really want to give it a try. We'd be spending all are free time on training. You would have to use all you have. It would be hard work." Bowen kicked his horse into a fast trot.

"You said that already." Raven pointed out but then her eyes widened at his words, _Is he actually thinking about it?_ "I could do it. I could try."

Bowen shook his head, "You have to do more than just try."

Raven began to look doubtful, _Could I do it?_ _I always wanted to learn how to handle a dagger. It'd be cool; I could be like batman, haha._She withheld her laughter, (but not the smile that stayed on her face) nodded her head, and said, "I will. Teach me. Please, pretty please." She smirked and then added, "With a cherry on top."

Her smirk grew wider when she caught Bowen's ghost of a smile. _Ha! I knew he had a sense of humor._

Bowen sighed; he seemed to be doing that a lot these days.

"All it is just sword training and teaching you to shoot an arrow, nothing else?" He clarified.

Raven nodded, "Nothing else. Unless, I mean if you, maybe want-" but stopped short at Bowen's glare.

After that, Bowen just looked strait on ahead and then after a few minutes of riding their horses, spoke, "Fine. But don't think I'll go easy on you."

Raven snorted, "Thank you!" She squealed, and then laughed. "You! Go easy on me! Not even in my dreams." Then she kicked her horse into a fast gallop and yelled behind her, "Last one there's a rotten egg."

Bowen shook his head and galloped after her. _What have I gotten myself into?_

**~~ONCE AGAIN ANOTHER MEANWHILE~~**

Zandra laughed as Draco told her about the time he was fighting with a knight that had no clue about what he was doing.

"You mean he peed his pants when you blew fire?" Zandra asked while trying to catch her breath.

Draco chuckled, "Oh yes. Apparently he didn't know one thing about us dragons. After that he ran away screaming like a little child."

Zan smiled. Who would've thought that a dragon would be good to talk to? _Certainly not me._

When, finally, their laughter died down enough for them to speak, Draco smiled and looked over towards Zan, "May I ask you something?" at Zandra's nod he continued, "You seem to be enjoying your time here. You laugh, you play, and you tease. Don't you miss your home, your family?"

Zandra stilled. A wave of sadness washed over her. She hadn't even thought of her family since the beginning of her stay here. The excitement of it all was all she could think of. Now that she was thinking about it, she did miss her family. She missed her mom and dad, her brother and sister, her friends too. If Raven, someone who she actually knew and was experiencing the same thing as Zan, wasn't here, she wouldn't know what to do.

Zandra brought her knees up and rested her head on them, "Well, I haven't even thought about them, but now that I am, well, I do. I miss them so much. But I am not alone. Raven's here and I have her help. And we have you and Bowen," She took a tentative glance at Draco, "right?"

Draco smiled; _Of course she has my help. I'll do anything I can._

"Oh course, young one. I will help you and Raven all I can, and I'll make sure Bowen will too."

Zandra laughed, "I bet he'll be glad to help. He's been trying to get Raven off his back ever since we met him."

Draco nodded his agreement, "Yes, indeed. Your friend, she is really one of a kind. But, I must say, I find it very amusing that she could get him so wound up with just those very few words."

"You should have seen her back home: loud, brash, and crazy. I'd say it was twice, if not triple, as worse there. But she's one of my best friends." Zandra said, with a far off look in her eyes.

Draco smiled, "I can tell. Now, I'm interested, what was your time like, if you don't mind my asking?"

Zandra smiled and shook her head, "Nah, I don't mind. Hmmmmmmm….. Well it's hard to say really. It was a lot more advanced then here."

Draco nodded, "How so?"

Zandra thought it over, "Well, we had buildings, made out of bricks or wood, not castles. And guns instead of swords." At Draco's quizzical gaze she quickly explained, "They're, ahhh, well, they're these things that will shoot out bullets and they're a lot more effective and you didn't have to be close up to the target to shoot."

"They sound like they'd be good to have in battle." Draco said.

Zan frowned, "I'm not gonna say we don't have wars, cause we do. It's just not like 'Argghh, I'm gonna over throw the king!' kind of thing. Our wars are more like we're trying to help other people's wars to fight off the bad guys." She thought for a moment and then nodded.

Draco looked like he didn't really get it but gestured for her to continue.

"From what I learned from history, which isn't much since we don't really pay attention, I'd say we're around Europe? Somewhere? I guess? Anyways back home we lived in the States. But it's not been found yet so you wouldn't know what it is." Zan explained.

_It sounds so different. It's hard to grasp it all._Draco thought.

Zandra continued, "We don't have kings, we have a president that is sort of ruling over our country, but the people can actually decide if they want to do this or not. We choose our president with votes. And that's about as much as I know about that stuff.

Another thing is kids have an education. It's absolutely horrible!" At Draco's amused chuckled, she glared and said, "It is! We have to stay there for seven hours and wake up so dang early."

Draco shook his head, "But it sounds like a good thing. You go there to learn, right? It's good."

Zandra rested her head on her hand and rolled her eyes. "The only good thing about it is I get to see my friends. And even that can be bad! Do you know what Raven did one time during our art class? She friggen shoved me off the desk! And she laughed! Well, I mean it was funny, but that's beside the point. My friends are the kind that'll help you_after_ they're done laughing."

Draco laughed a big booming laugh. "It seems your friends like to laugh a lot."

Zandra nodded, "Oh yah. We're the sarcastic group of the school. But I have to say that I'd laugh to if Raven fell. She did once. It was hilarious!" she laughed, remembering the happy memory.

Draco smiled. He enjoyed the girls company immensely. He'd definitely miss them when they were gone.

"What about your family?" he questioned.

Zandra shook herself out of her memories of their school adventures and looked at him. "Well, I have my mom, my step dad, she remarried, my dad and his soon-to-be-wife, my sister and my brother, and we have my two little cousins staying with us."

Draco's eyes widened at the thought of all those people in one house. "That's quite a lot."

Zandra hastily agreed, "It is, but at least I'm never bored. And Raven, she lives with her grandmother. She has her dad and mom and everything but she prefers it."

Draco smiled, "You must miss them."

"Oh, I do. A bunch. But I have a feeling that we'll get back home. I'm gonna miss you and Bowen though. And I'm sure Raven will miss torturing him."

They talked for a bit longer, each of them telling about themselves and what they knew. It was confusing for both, they didn't know a lot about each others times and tried their best picturing the others descriptions.

It was around midday when Bowen and Raven returned, Bowen with his familiar grimace and Raven with a happy smile. Zandra and Draco looked at back and forth between the two riders before looking each other in the face and sharing their thoughts through their eyes: What happened now?

Raven swung off Banjo and landed with a faint 'Oof!'. Bowen on the other hand, stayed on his horse for a while and then jumped down to untie the doe he caught (barely, since Raven wouldn't stop making him mess it up, on purpose by the way) when he was hunting. He swung it over his shoulder and placed it by the fire.

Raven ran toward Zan, "Guess what! Bowen's gonna teach me how to fight!"

Zandra stared wide eyes at the girl in front of her. Raven was bad enough unarmed, but a Raven armed would absolutely reek havoc.

Apparently Draco was thinking the same thing, for he looked over to Bowen and asked "Is that so?"

Bowen grunted, focusing all of his attention on skinning the doe.

After he realized Draco wasn't relenting, he shared a glance with the dragon, "Just teaching her how to wield a dagger, maybe a sword." He looked over at Zan, "You should train too. It'd help while you're here."

Raven nodded, "Yep. It'll be awesome. Me and you, knowing how to handle a sword! Just wait and see what happens!"

Draco laughed at Bowen's shocked look. It appears that the knight hadn't thought about his actions of training the wicked girl.

Raven suddenly halted her rant and turned on Bowen, "Wait, about that training. Will I have to wake up early?"

Bowen gave her a confused look, "Of course you will."

Zandra laughed at Raven's groan. Bowen's going to wish he didn't say that. Raven was definitely not a morning person.

Draco shook his head at Raven's obvious displeasure. "Look at the bright side, me and Zandra will have to get up as the same time as you."

Zandra gave the winged beast an unbelieving look. "We are?"

Draco nodded and smiled, "We are. And besides you're training too."

This time Raven laughed at Zandra's groan.

Raven mock pouted, "Don't you want to be there? You'd be able to see me fall time and time again."

Zandra quickly changed moods. She smiled as if seeing it happen right then. "Then I'll definitely be there."

Bowen shook his head and smiled mischievously, "Don't feel sorry for her. I'm getting the bad side of this deal."

"Of course Bowen." Draco assured, smiling a smile only a dragon could do.

Raven gave the knight a joking glare, but after a while started laughing with Draco and Zan.

Bowen grumbled about 'stupid girls' and 'foul dragons' for a few moments before resuming his task at hand.

"So what did you two do today?" Raven quizzed, bored already.

Zandra shrugged, "I told him about it back home and us and he told me about here and his kind."

Raven gave an interested look at the two of them but knew Zan would tell her the other things later. Right now though she started thinking about home also. How she missed her family, especially her grandmother. _Oh, she's probably worried sick right about now._ She thought guiltily. Raven shook herself out of her guilt trip and quickly started thinking up something fun.

Zandra seeing the look in her friend's eyes wondered what was going to happen. Bowen was still readying the doe, already trying to start another fire, but he quickly realized it would not be done and hesitantly let Draco help. Raven, not knowing what to do, sat down beside Zandra and thought quietly.

Peaceful silence filled to campsite. All you could hear was the hiss and crackle of the fire, the smoke pillowing in the air above. It'd been about twenty minutes when, suddenly, Raven busted out laughing. The other three gave her weird looks, wondering if the girl had finally had come off her rocker (well that was mostly Bowen's, but still).

Zandra tapped her still laughing friend on the shoulder and cleared her throat.

"Raven… Are you alright?" she asked unsurely.

Raven still shook in her laughter but after a while she calmed down enough to talk, but was still giggling madly.

"Remember t-hat time during school," she broke off when another fit of giggles hit her, "on our way to lunch."

Zandra blushed, now knowing what Raven was laughing at, while Draco and Bowen continued looking at the two with confusion in her eyes. Raven laughed at her friend's blush. It really was embarrassing.

Raven laughed louder remembering another memory, "And that t-time you tried to skip school! Friggen hilarious! And-and remember when Sydney and H-hanna did that t-thing in P.E."

If possible, Zandra's blush had gotten even redder, but after a while she too started giggling, no doubt remembering more memories about her home.

Bowen, who didn't like being in the dark at all, shouted out, "Would someone please tell me what you two jokers are laughing at!"

Draco chuckled, he had guessed at what the girls were laughing at. Zandra had told him right before Raven and Bowen had returned.

Zandra finally quieted down her fit of giggles enough to speak. "Ah, nothing. Just memories. Really, really stupid, crazy memories."

Bowen raised an eyebrow. These girls were really off their rocker after all.

Raven snorted, coming off her laughter, "Yeah, good times, good times."

Bowen shook his head. These girls were stuck in a place they had no clue of! And here they are laughing!

"Well, stop you're laughing and calm down! Tomorrow is going to be a hard day."

Raven just laughed even more, "God, Bowen! You sound like a cranky ol' grandpa!"

Bowen growled at the girl. He was not like a 'cranky ol' grandpa' as Raven so tentatively put it. She was just a bother. Raven and Zan stopped laughing and smiled over at him.

"Come on Bowen! We're sorry!" Zandra apologized, trying to hide her evident smirk.

Raven waved her hand in the air in a casual gesture. "Awwww. Bowen, don't get mad! You're just too easy to annoy. Sort of like Vava here in a way." She exclaimed, using Zandra's nickname, which Raven knew annoyed Zan very much.

Said girl frowned over at her friend, "Hey! I told you not to call me that!"

Draco smiled at the two. He knew what would come up next. They would start the bickering and fighting. Bowen had the same thought, but was enjoying it much more than the dragon. _Okay, they're not that annoying. Sometimes they can be an enjoyment,_he thought smiling at the already fighting girls.

"Am not!" Raven shouted at Zan and then gave her a light shove.

Zandra in turn shoved her right back. Then Raven charged at Zan. After that it became an all out war with the two. Draco decided it was time to cut in. _Wow! You would think these two were siblings the way they fight!_

"Alright, alright. Stop your fighting." He intervened.

Bowen playfully frowned. "Now why'd you do that for? It was getting interesting!"

Draco rolled his eyes. Even though Bowen would never admit it, he was just like the girls in some ways.

After Raven and Zan were sitting across from each other they started laughing. Bowen snorted at their laughter and, with an eye roll, he returned to the fire. Draco raised an eye brow and then sat back comfortably. They were finally getting used to the girls weirdness.

Once their sides hurt with laughter, Raven and Zan sat back against a nearby tree and the clearing was met with silence once more. That is, until Raven decided it was time for another argument to assume. They fought back with sarcasm and playful shoves and smacks, while the knight and dragon watched on with amused eyes.

**I don't know why, but something about this chapter I just didn't like. I don't know, but maybe it's just me. I kept changing it every 20 minutes. Again I'm sorry for the long wait. I hate it when people take like 3 months to get up the next chapter and now I'm doing it! I'm starting the next chapter right after this, but it still may take a while. I've been looking over the previous chapters and have found a lot of mistakes and I feel like I'm missing something in them. If you guys have any advice I'd be happy to take it. Thanx! And bye for now :P**


	7. Meeting Kara

**Woo! Wait, why am I wooing? Oh well. Anyways….. Here's the next friggen chapter. I still feel like I'm not doing this right but I'm going to finish this no matter what. Hope you guys like! I tried to re-edit the previous chapters, but there not that much different. Oh and here's the disclaimer: No Dragon Heart for me! Nuuh. Sadly** .

**Chapter Seven.**

"Owie, ow, ow! God, why did I sign up for this crap?" A pained voice said.

Bowen chuckled. Oh that was the best idea the old knight ever had. Raven had bruises and scratches from the morning's events. Right when the sun rose up, he had woken up the two girls for the training Raven had asked for, much to the girls' horror. After trying and failing multiple times at getting Raven up and out of her warm sleeping spot, Bowen and Zan wasted no time in getting her ready for the pain-filled work ahead of them.

Raven was really regretting asking Bowen for these lessons after falling for the thirtieth time. Bowen made her go first, happily getting some revenge for all those sarcastic comments the day before. Since she had taken the most work, Zandra had gotten off fairly easy, with only maybe five to seven bruises. Draco wasn't much help either. Sure he'd give a few pointers to Raven here and there, and sure they worked for a few minutes before Bowen had got the upper hand again. But, mostly, all the dragon did was laugh alongside with Zandra.

Of course Raven had gotten to laugh at Zan's failure, but still, it had really, really hurt.

After freshening up as much as the two girls could, they had gotten ready to head off to the next town they'd scam money off of. Bowen was, as usual, up front with Raven and Zan barely behind him, riding on Banjo. Draco was flying lazily in the air, flying fast for a little bit before slowing down to a pace beside the riders. Raven was trying to ease the pain of riding a horse while having bruises on her legs from where Bowen had of-so-gently hit her with a friggen wooden sword that hurt like crap! But, sadly, it was not working.

Meanwhile, Bowen was smiling the biggest smile Draco, Raven, and Zan had seen him wear. He must've been pretty happy about the morning's events. Zandra was smiling also, not as big as Bowen's of course since she had been on the receiving end of the training too. She was giggling at Raven's defeated look when she couldn't land a blow on Bowen. This training was hard.

"Having second thoughts, are we?" Bowen laughed out, sparing a mischievous glance at Raven.

Raven frowned and grumbled intelligibly at him. Like hell, would she admit to that! She was going to show him, just wait and see.

Draco, who was a little up ahead, but still close enough to hear, smiled at the people below. He knew Zandra also wasn't going to admit defeat that soon.

"Oh, shut up. It was our first time holding a sword. And they were a little heavy. Just wait and see, we'll get better." Zandra said with a determined look.

All Bowen's response was a booming laugh as he ran his horse a little faster. Raven's scowl got deeper as she kicked Banjo into a gallop, and ran after the smug knight. After a few more minutes of upset childishness from the group, Raven and Zan started smiling and joking again and Bowen's happy mood quickly went away.

Soon they saw the town ahead and Draco flew away to his spot to get ready for the plan. The town was a little messy. Fruit and vegetables were flying around. And as they got closer they could hear a female voice shouting to a crowd in the middle of the village. Bowen raised an eyebrow at the crowd. He shrugged and then rode toward the swarm of people. Zandra looked over at Raven, catching her eyes. They frowned. What was going on? Before they could question further, the loud female voice boomed out over the area once again.

"Throw the yoke of Einon's oppression! We must start to fight back!"

Raven looked over at Zan. They both knew that name now. Einon was the king here, and from what Bowen had told them, he wasn't really a nice one. They nodded to each other and rode a little forward to see what else was going on. They saw a red-headed woman in a tattered gown they saw other woman had worn in the town that had been in before. She had a fierce, determined look on her face and didn't look like she was going to step down from her stance any time soon. At the front of the crowd was a short chubby man with an eye patch over his right eye. He had a green fruit in his left hand, raised in the air.

They saw Bowen silently watching the dispute. Gazing over the throng of people and stopping on the red-headed women.

"Your father sang that sour tune once and we did fight back. And once was enough!" Spit flew out of the man's mouth, his shouting brash and angry.

"No, Hewe, just cringe like a dog under Einon's boots." The ginger said with just as much fury as the man, Hewe, had used.

"At least a cringing dogs a live one!" Hewe yelled back.

Zandra licked her dried lips as she watched the people throw food after food at the poor women who tried to dodge all the fruits and veggies. Bowen rode up into the crown and grasped the fruit that was in Hewe's hand that was about to be flung at the red-head.

Raven blanched and hastily shook her head. They now had caught the village's whole attention. They looked at Bowen and then at the two girls who were on the white horse behind them, heads tilted to the side and curious gazes watching them. Zandra face-palmed at his entrance. Something bad was going to happen, she just knew it.

Bowen took a bite out of the fruit and with a mumbled voice, boomed over the people, "Hey! Why waste good food on bad rhetoric?"

Raven smirked. Bowen sure was making himself known in front of the crowd. And the red-head had a fury-filled gaze on the knight.

She quickly shouted at him, "I speak the truth!"

At that, Bowen immediately started laughing. "Truth is rarely inspiring lass. And it never wins rebellions. But it will stretch necks, if there is a neck under that little mud pie."

Raven's eyes went wide as she mumbled, "Ohhhhhhhhh."

Red had just got burned. Zandra hastily slapped a hand over her mouth. Bowen could definitely be rude.

Bowen smiled and leaned down to hand the fruit to the girl who was glaring her green eyes at the man. She snatched the fruit away and smashed it into his face, which was now covered in fruit juice. Raven laughed loudly, alongside Zandra and the villagers. Bowen's face was scrunched up into a frown and it was absolutely hilarious. The red-head gave him a smug-filled look, but the laughter quickly died down as Draco swooped in and was replaced with terror-filled screams.

"Dragon!" was screamed every where as the people quickly tried to take cover.

Bowen wiped his face and glared at the giggling girls behind him. They could've helped him, but no. They had to just sit and watch. He ran over to Hewe and asked him about the lord of the village, which Hewe quickly shook his head and said something back. Bowen smirked cruelly and told him to pay up or he'd leave. Simple as that. Red didn't seem to like that and started shouting again at him.

Raven's eyes went wide with horror as she watched the villagers grab hold of Red and tie her to a cart for their dragon sacrifice. Zandra watched on with an interested look, Draco wouldn't eat the girl surely. She knew that. Bowen smiled as he watched the girl struggle against the bonds and yell at the villagers. He quickly rode back to the girls, signaling them to follow.

"Now, why did you do that? What if Draco eats her!" Raven said, glaring at the knight.

Bowen shrugged, "What if he does."

Zandra shook her head. "If that's what you do to strangers, I don't even want to know what you plan for me and Raven."

Raven switched her glare to her friend. How could she joke around like this? Even she wasn't joking around! They might get a person killed by doing this!

Zan looked back at Raven and rolled her eyes, "Oh calm down. Draco isn't going to eat her."

Raven's glare got even harder. How could she know that?

They had finally gotten to the cliff were Draco was seated and stood beside him. Raven and Zan got off their horse and stood behind them.

Draco looked over at Bowen, "Who's the girl?"

Bowen told him his idea about the maiden sacrifice crap and told Draco what to do.

Draco gazed wide eyed at him. "Eat her! No! I can't!"

Zandra shot Raven a superior look. She so won this bet.

Bowen rolled his eyes, "Aren't we squeamish. You ate Sir Elgamore, hypocrite."

Draco shook hi head, "I merely chewed in self-defense, but I never swallowed."

Bowen glared at the girl tied to the cart below them, "Improvise."  
>Raven<br>looked at them, horror-stricken, "You can't actually be serious. You can't kill her!"

Bowen looked over his shoulder at her, "Why not?"

Raven started to stutter at the knight's calmness, "B-because, she's a-a p-erson. You don't j-just go around killing p-people!"

Bowen dismissed her with a calm hand wave and gestured for Draco to go and get done with the job.

Draco rolled his scaly shoulders and flapped his giant wings, readying for take-off. He jumped off the cliff and glided down to the screaming woman below, grabbed hold of the cart, and quickly flew away.

Raven purse her lips and looked at Bowen then back at where the girl used to be and then back at Bowen. "That was very mean."

Bowen turned around and sneered at her. It was not. The lass was just getting what she deserved.

"I liked her too. She smashed a fruit in your face. I thought that was funny." She finished with a pout on her face.

Bowen growled and stiffly walked back to his horse and hopped on, a sad Raven and an angry Zandra following silently behind him.

They made a trip towards the village to collect the money. Bowen had soon got agitated waiting for Draco and hurriedly tried to track him down. They found Draco at the waterfall they had first found him at.

What they found was a shocking picture indeed. Draco was perched on a rock, singing in a deep voice. Even though that was weird, the weirdest part was seeing the red-headed women next to him, smiling and swaying back and forth to the dragon's deep voice. They looked like they were talking and smiling.

Raven, who didn't actually care, immediately shouted, "You're alive!" with a small shout of joy from Zan right after.

Draco looked up and smiled at his companions, even though one of them looked like he was about to drive a sword through his heart. The woman jumped at the loud shout, and when she saw Bowen, quickly got in a crappy defensive position in front of Bowen, knife held crookedly in her pale hand.

"Leave him alone, you bully! Run Draco, fly! I'll hold him! Pick on someone your own size!"

Zandra half smiled and looked at Bowen who was nonchalantly scooping up water and pouring it on his face to try and cool down.

"Where have you been?" Bowen asked rather angrily, ignoring the women with the knife pointed at him.

Draco smiled sheepishly at the knight, "I'm truly sorry Bowen. I've been distracted. Bowen, Zandra, Raven, meet Kara."

Raven ran over towards the now confused red-head. "Hello Kara! I am Raven. And you're not dead!"

Kara looked at her, now noticing the two young girls before her.

Zandra looked upward, silently relieved at seeing Kara alive and not eaten. She walked over to her and waved. "Zandra."

Kara nodded and looked over at the dragon and Bowen, silently asking the two what the heck was going on.

Raven smirked and replied, "Long story."

She nodded, accepting the answer.

She looked back at them, "Are you all together?"

Zandra nodded, "Yeah, don't worry. Bowen isn't going to hurt Draco. Raven, now, he probably would, but not Draco."

She ignored Raven's glare at her, instead focusing on Kara, who again nodded still a little confused.

"You should have eaten her."

"Bowen!" Zandra shouted at him, appalled.

Bowen looked at her with a raised eyebrow, "What? He should have."

Raven smirked, "Well, I'm glad he didn't. Now I can finally meet the person who smashed fruit all over your face. Nice job by the way, Kara."

Kara smiled, memorizing the knight's face. Bowen glared at them all. Stupid girls.

Draco chuckled, "That would have been quite humorous. Oh, don't be like that Bowen, we're only teasing." He directed at Bowen seeing his half-hearted glare.

Draco's chuckle quickly ended and a face of horror came over his face.

Raven, now worried, asked, "Draco, are you alright?"

Draco jumped and ran toward the cave on the inside of the waterfall, "Be careful! He's coming!"

Zandra frowned, wondering what he was on about, "What are you…"

She quickly trailed off as she heard horse hoofs beating against the ground. The four turned around and saw a party of men on horses riding their way.

They followed Bowen's hate filled gaze and saw a long-haired blond man with a rather weird looking nose in a white outfit. He smirked cruelly looking over their group, his eyes landing on Bowen.

"Well, well, well, it can't be! But it is! My old mentor still giving carving lessons!" his nasally voice drawled out.

Bowen drew his sword out readying himself for a fight. Raven and Zandra looked over at Kara's paralyzed face, silently asking who this man was. Kara nodded, understanding their curiosity, and mouthed the name the two had been wondering about ever since they had heard of it.

Einon.

**Sorry, couldn't resist. Anyways, sorry for being late. Next chapter will be up later. Bye!**


	8. Down One Girl

**Chapter Eight**

Zandra was frozen in place, she didn't dare move. The guy in front of them, Einon, was directing his cruel smile towards Bowen. The party of riders and horses stationed behind him, some with blank expressions and some smug. She saw Raven beside her with a curious look. How could that girl be curious? Couldn't she see the psycho guy in front of them? And Kara, she had a scared look about her. There was still some of that fury before in her eyes, but mostly fear was swirling inside her as she gazed up at the king.

Zandra felt a light tap on her shoulder and turned her head sideways to look at Raven. Raven looked at her and then moved her eyes in the other direction, signaling Zan to look that way. Zandra followed and saw Bowen's fierce look, tense and sword drawn.

"Get off your horse, I'll give you one." He said with a vicious smile.

Einon got off his horse and jumped into the water near where Bowen was standing. He, too, drew out his sword, ready for the upcoming fight.

Raven saw Einon glance over at Kara, eyes twinkling in recognition. He swiveled them toward her and Zan and the twinkling soon faded into confusion. Raven smiled, that might work to their advantage. The look didn't last long though. Soon Einon and Bowen were in a ferocious battle. Yelling at each other and slashing their sword at their opponent's body; the clashing noise of sword against sword filling the silence around them.

Soon, to the three girls' horror, Bowen fell with a splash in the water, with Einon advancing on him. They watched as Einon said something, but no one listened. The girls sighed with relief as Bowen had gotten back up, the fighting resuming once again.

"Liar, I taught you!" Bowen shouted over the roaring of the waterfall. Hurt and anger clouding his face.

Einon spoke back, just as loud. "You taught me to fight, that's all! I took what I needed!"

Raven and Zandra watched as the king roughly stabbed the man that had helped them in the shoulder. Pain was etched on Bowen's face as he fell back on a small boulder, now having to look up at Einon's smug face.

"You taught me well." Einon spoke, calmly walking back to the bag attached to his saddle on his horse.

He pulled out a small knife and then turned towards Kara.

"Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to take my wife-to-be and then kill you."

Zandra knew the king was coming, but she couldn't just let him take Kara. Not without trying to do something. She was just about to step in until she realized that someone had already stood up to the job.

"You're not getting your supposed wife-to-be. God, are all the men here like you? Cause if they are, I'm feeling pretty bad for the girls here. If you want Kara, then you'll have to go through me." Raven said in a sorry sing-song voice, smirking at the frowning king before her.

The king's frown quickly faded into a laugh from Einon, "Well, that should be pretty easy. You are not much of a threat to me."

It was then Zandra's turn to smirk as she stepped in front of Raven, "And if you want to take down Raven, you have to go through me first."

Zan could practically feel the frown Raven was wearing as Zan had stepped forward, putting herself in danger for her.

Einon just laughed harder, walking up to the three and brandishing the knife. Zandra's eyes turned fearful as she saw the sun gleaming off of the knife's reflection. She tightly closed her eyes and waited for the blow. Raven's eyes widened as she saw what the king was about to do to her friend. She was just about to take action, when she heard the whoosh of wind and the scared screams of the men on horse back.

Raven smiled as she saw Draco appear out of the cave standing in front of Bowen. But, it appeared, Draco had protected the wrong person. It wasn't Bowen who needed the protection, though he still had that nasty gash on his shoulder, it was Zandra.

Raven could faintly hear Bowen say, "Who asked you to interfere? I had everything under control."

She had to restrain her smile at this, but soon didn't need to. As soon as the humor began, it had quickly gone away from what happened next. Einon turned his eyes to the winged beast that had sacrificed half his heart to save him and glared at it and his old mentor. He was not leaving without doing something terrible to them. If he couldn't get to Kara, he'd just have to take the next female person.

"Well if I can't have my wife, I'll just have to take another one!"

And with that last shout, Einon had grabbed hold of Zandra and jumped to his horse. Before any of them could react, Einon was already galloping away with a screaming Zandra in tow.

Kara rushed over to Bowen and frantically started looking him over. Draco was just as frantic as the red-head beside him. Raven was watching the fading figure in the distance, still hearing Zandra's faint screams. Raven's eyes filled with tears as she started running as fast as she could towards the direction she saw Einon travel to.

Draco, seeing the blonde blur run past him quickly flew in front of her, stopping her mad dash after her captured friend. Raven tried to run around him, but either way she went the dragon was still there in her way. She went right, he went right; she went left, he went left.

"Move out of the way! Why are you guys just standing here? We have to go get Zandra! Who knows what they're doing to her!"

Raven tried and tried again to maneuver around the big beast, and every time he would move her back to the spot she was at before. Tears still streaming down her sad face, she finally gave up her chase and fell down on the ground, hands wrapped protectively around her knees. Kara had stopped most of the blood seeping out of Bowen's shoulder and had helped him stand. They saw Draco standing over a crying Raven and already knew the cause to the young girl's sorrow.

Bowen slowly walked over to Raven, cradling his injured arm. He stopped when he stood beside the sobbing girl. Kara lent down and laid a gentle hand on Raven's back. Even though she had just met the girls, she already knew they were good people and she felt so guilty since Einon had wanted her and had took Zandra in her stead.

Bowen had no idea what to do. He wasn't good with this kind of stuff, but he didn't like seeing Raven like this. She should have been cracking jokes at Bowen or arguing with Zandra and laughing so hard she would fall over. Not crying buckets of tears over the loss of her friend. Draco wasn't feeling much better. He had sworn to Zandra that he'd help her all he could. If only he had been faster in stopping Einon, Zandra would've still been there.

They sat in a sad silence, all feeling guilty over their loss. If it hadn't of been so silent, none of them would've heard the small, trembling voice that belonged to the girl they were surrounding.

"We need to go find Zandra."

Bowen shook his head, "We can't. Einon has many men loyal to him. And with this injury, I wouldn't be of much help."

Raven shot up and her hopeful eyes landed on Draco, "You. You could save her."

Draco looked at her sadly, "No. I can't do that."

Raven's mood quickly turned to anger, "Why not! We have to do some thing!"

Draco didn't answer, just turned his head so he wasn't looking at the angered teen anymore.

Kara went and engulfed the poor girl into a warm embrace. Her own tear-filled eyes met Raven's. She tried to word how sorry she was, but could only look at her.

"Come on. We have to go. They might decide to come back with more men." Bowen said to his party, now down one person.

Raven continued to look down, not answering. Kara had let her out of the hug and they followed Bowen to their horses. Raven could barely contain her sob as she saw Banjo, the horse her and Zan had been riding the past few days. All those memories of riding the gentle beast had just reminded her that that's all they were now: memories. Her and Zan couldn't have them again, at least not until they had got Zan back. And Raven was going to make sure they did.

Kara hopped on behind Bowen on his horse and Raven silently climbed up onto Banjo. Draco beat his wings and flew in the air above them. Bowen kicked his horse into a speedy gallop with Raven tagging a little ways behind him. She kept silent through the whole ride, no emotion shown on her face as she trailed behind the two talking people ahead of her. She could barely hear the conversation, but enough to understand some of it.

"We… find a place to stay…. I don't know… How?" She heard Bowen's whispered voice.

"But we have to….. Poor girl…. We'll find a way… I think I know how…. I'll tell you later…. For now….. try and help Raven." She heard Kara's voice whispering to Bowen.

They rode in silence after that. They didn't like the weather much either. The sun still high up with barely any clouds. You could occasionally hear a singing bird or the scurrying sounds of little woodland creatures or, most of the time, the great flapping noises and gusts of wind coming from Draco's wings.

The group didn't like the nice, warm day. It gave off a happy vibe. There was nothing happy about this day. It should be cloudy, rainy, not a sound but the clapping of thunder and lightning.

Raven sat on her saddle, back slumped and head down. No one noticed the silent tears glistening down her splotched cheeks in that position. Kara and Bowen at least stayed head held high. Someone at least needed to act like everything would turn out right. Draco, well, no one knew how Draco was fending. He had stayed face blank through the whole ride. He'd occasionally shoot a worried glance at the mourning girl behind him, but that was all.

The sun was going down now. The beautiful colors swirling together as light became dark. Raven looked up and smiled sadly at the horizon. They'd get Zan back. She knew it.

Draco stared emotionlessly at the crackling fire before him. He just stared. He didn't talk, he didn't move, he didn't even really think either. He just stared.

It seemed that's what everyone was doing: nothing at all. Just like the ride beforehand, they were all silent. There was nothing to say to each other. Nothing could be said anyways.

Bowen frowned. Ever since the girls, the dragon, and now Kara had joined his life he wasn't used to this much silence. And even when the occasional silence did happen upon them back then, Raven quickly destroyed it by busting out laughing or some other nonsense only Raven and Zandra understood. Point was, Bowen didn't like it. And he'd be damned if he wasn't going to do anything about it. Funny, it was usually the girls who thought this way. Appears they've been rubbing off on him. Damn.

Bowen suddenly snapped the twig he was using to keep the fire going. He threw it down and stood up, his tall, broad frame standing over the two females but not the still laying down dragon. The sudden noise around the camp startled the three and they looked up to see a very stern faced Bowen. Raven could almost laugh at the image if the mood hadn't have been so sad.

"Now, listen. If we're going to get Zandra back we're going to need a plan first. So… enough with… with this sad shit and….. Well quit being so silent!" Bowen finished off rather lamely with a pointed look at Raven.

They all looked at each other but otherwise kept silent. Bowen sighed in defeat. He never was good with pep talks. Commands he could do… but not this.

He was just about to sit down until he heard a half amused voice say, "Bowen, you know you shouldn't yell. You turn a very ugly shade of red when you do."

They all looked over at Raven, a half of a smile on her face; the first sign of happiness since the incident. They all looked at her, their own smiles slowly itching up their faces.

"Yah Bowen, red isn't really your color." They then turned to a grinning Draco.

Kara then started giggling and Bowen, even though he was somewhat insulted, couldn't keep the grin off his face.

Sure, Raven wasn't the go-lucky, cheery, annoying little brat she was before when Zandra was here. But at least Bowen had seen some progress. The next few days would definitely be a pain in the ass, but they'd get through it. He'd make them if he had too. That's just how Bowen did things. And, sometimes, that method worked.

**So, how'd you like it? Not very long, is it? But that's just how my chapters always seem to turn out. I plan out a very long one just to end up with a short one -_- Anyways…. It might be a while till the next one gets up. We've been having family affairs going on. Upside is I'm gonna be an older sibling! But you guys don't care about this crap :D lol I'll see you guys later ;)**


End file.
